Whiplash
by anycsifan
Summary: There's a new weapon at Shibusen and she's caught the eye of a certain meister. What will happen on her first day of school? Who does she impress? Who does she beat in a fight? Read and find out.


**I don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters in the series. Wish I did. **

**Whiplash**

**Kid POV**

"And that's how to properly open up a pig and leave it alive." Dr. Stein told us as he put in the final stitch.

_Once again he has grossed out the entire class, including me, and gained a beyond shauden-freud, but not quite sadistic pleasure from it.___I thought as I turned my gaze to the classroom door when I heard it open. What I saw made my jaw, and probably the jaws of every student in the room attracted to girls, drop. A goddess in black walked through the door towards our psychopath of a professor. I watched her as she walked; she had waist length black hair, tipped white that was pulled back into a ponytail. She wore a tight black belly shirt that exposed her beautifully tanned midriff, a sleeveless charcoal grey duster that went past her black Daisy Duke like shorts, and hit the top of her knee-high black converses. When she began to walk up the stairs I saw her eyes, they were electric amethyst. She sat down next to Harvar de Éclair. Before she sat down she placed her sleeveless duster on the back of her chair revealing and ankh tattoo on the small of her back. When she sat I noticed that she also wore black fingerless gloves and her nails were painted the same shade of gold as her tattoo. I had to keep myself from staring.

I was so glad when class ended for the day; I needed to get home a.s.a.p. to collect my thoughts. I was about to do just that when Soul Eater Evans walked up next to me with Black * Star.

"The new girl's totally hot don't you agree Kid?" Soul asked me.

"If you mean to ask whether I find her attractive or not then yes, I do." I answered trying not to give any indication as to just how much I agreed with the Death Scythe.

"Attractive? She's a total babe!" Soul responded.

"Yeah, she's seriously sexy, but I'll bet that her abilities are nothing compared to the unstoppable Black * Star." The idiot ninja proclaimed.

"You'll never know until you challenge her." Ox Ford said from behind us.

"That's the first good idea you've ever had!" Black * Star said before running off with Soul in tow.

**Miki POV**

_How did this happen?_ I asked myself as I stood in front of Shibusen about to fight the meister that challenged me.

"Are you ready to fight the all mighty Black * Star?" He yelled.

I settled into my battle stance. "Bring it on." I challenged him.

Just then he began running at me, hands like claws at his sides obviously charged with his soul wave length. I smiled as I jumped and summer salted, landing with my feet on his shoulders. I didn't give him time to register what happened before my ponytail turned whip wrapped around his ankle as I used him as a spring board, driving his face into the cobblestone.

Just as he was trying to get up I turned sharply causing my whip to take Black * Star's foot out from under him and whip him into the cobblestone on the other side of me. In hopes to end the fight by keeping him down I electrified my whip with my soul wave length and shocked him.

When I was sure the shock had worked I turned my whip back into a ponytail and walked over to the teacher that was overseeing the fight, Dr. Stein, and grabbed my book bag.

"Your soul certainly is interesting." He said out of the blue.

"Excuse me?" I asked, a bit confused.

"I can see your soul. I see that you are a confident fighter, but not cocky. However, when you're around others you get nervous." He explained.

I simply nodded before turning and starting on my walk home. But I soon felt the presence of another.

**Kid POV**

I can't believe the new girl beat Black * Star, it's even more impressive that she caused him to meet defeat so quickly.

"I have got to meet her." Is all I said before bringing out Beelzebub and jetting after, possibly, the girl of my dreams.

**Miki POV**

I turned around to see one of my classmates. I noticed him watching me a few times. He was hot, I gave him that. I looked him up and down. His clothing was form fitting yet loose, most likely tailor made. Must have money. His eyes were a honey color, and he had hair as black as mine but with three white stripes on what to him would have been the left side of his head. Odd, but I liked those stripes.

He stepped off his hover board then it disappeared. "Hello." His voice was silky smooth.

**Kid POV**

"My name is Death the Kid, everyone simply calls me Kid." I offered her my hand, praying she'd tell me her name in turn.

"My name is Miki Mort." She told me as she took my hand and shook it. Her voice was that of an angel.

"That's a wonderful name." I told her smiling softly.

**Miki POV**

I blushed at his compliment and even more as his smile. "Thank you." Is all I could say. I had to think of something else to say, anything. "Are Black * Star and Dr. Stein always like they were today?" _I'm an idiot._

"Yes, Dr. Stein sickens us daily with dissection labs and Black * Star wishes to surpass God." He told me.

"Wow. Life here sounds like it'll never get boring." I said a little less than enthused.

Kid nodded. "Indeed it won't"

**Kid POV**

_WHAT DO I DO NOW? She's just like Dr. Stein said._ "May I walk you home?" I asked hoping she'd say yes so we could talk more.

**Miki POV**

"Sure, I live this way." I said and began to lead the way home.

_Wow, a real gentleman. I thought chivalry was dead._

"… impressive." I caught him say.

"Hmm? What?" Was all I could think of.

"I said that you beating Black * Star so quickly was quite impressive." He repeated.

"Oh, thank you." I blushed again. "Has no one ever beaten him so fast before?"

"The only person he's accepted defeat from before was the samurai Mifune who didn't come close to beating him that fast." He answered.

I was amazed. "I had no idea." I said in a barely audible voice.

We walked in silence for a while.

**Kid POV**

_This is awkward. I need to say something._ "Miki, may I ask you something? It's a bit personal."

"Um, sure." She answered a bit nervously.

"I was wondering about your attire. I like it, but it seems a bit ostentatious for one so shy." I hope I didn't just ruin my chances.

"I dress like this because I can move easily when I fight and it usually intimidates people, causing them to keep their distance." She told me bluntly.

"I see. It serves a purpose and gives you a sense of security. Now I understand." I really did. "By the way, I like your ankh tattoo." I was being bold, fingers crossed it worked.

"You saw that?" She blushed. Then her expression changed. "You know it's called an ankh?"

**Miki POV**

I was happily shocked; he knew what my tattoo was of.

"Yes, I quite like the ankh, it's beautifully symmetrical." He smiled at me again.

"I guess it is, yeah." We'd made it to my door but I didn't want him to go. Just as he turned I had to ask. "Would you like to come in?" _Please say yes._

**Kid POV**

My heart stopped when I heard those words. I turned to face Miki. "Yes, thank you." And with that we walked into her apartment.

Her apartment had framed pictures of Parisian landmarks, Thomas Kinkade paintings, and a framed puzzle of van Gogh's _Starry Night_. The furniture was black and white with red accent pillows.

"Nice place, do you live with your meister?" I asked as I took in the living room and sat on the couch with her.

"Thanks, and I don't have a meister." She said.

"Oh, I didn't know." _I'm an idiot_.

"It's alright." She smiled at me.

My heart melted.

"… your eyes." She was still smiling.

"What?" I snapped out of my daze.

"I said I love your eyes." Her smile was brilliant.

"Thank you. Yours are more wondrous though." It was the truth.

**Miki POV**

_Will this boy ever stop making me blush? He's perfect, good looking, smart, and a gentleman._ "Where have you been all my life?" All too late I realized I said that out loud.

"Right here." He smiled softly before taking my hand and placing a chaste kiss on the back of it. I'm really happy I took off my gloves. The feel of his soft lips on my skin sent shock waves through me. I decided to make an attempt at being bold outside a fight. I took his chin in my other hand and brought him up so I could kiss him.

**Kid POV**

The kiss was chaste but I felt a fiery passion ignite none the less. However, I controlled my emotions, not wanting to scare her off by going too fast.

**Miki POV**

His lips were as velvety soft as his voice. I wanted more. I moved my lips against his and he responded. I crossed my wrists behind his head and he gently wrapped his arms around my waist.

I felt his tongue graze my lower lip tentatively asking for entrance, entrance that I gladly granted.

**Kid POV**

I slid my tongue in her mouth and explored the wet cavern, learning every crevice and what spots caused her to emit a delicious moan. Oh Shinigami, I wanted more. My pants were beginning to get a bit uncomfortable.

**Miki POV**

His breath was hot, and so was I. I had to be bold. I moved to straddle Kid without breaking the heavenly kiss. When I settled into his lap I knew then just what he wanted; I wanted it too. I ground my hips against him to ensure that he got the message.

I love the moan I got as an answer.

I slid off my sleeveless duster after we had to break our kiss for air. Kid in turn slipped off his jacket, revealing a white shirt underneath. I ran my hands down his chest unbuttoning his shirt as I went. Though his skin was pale his abs were those befitting a young god.

He slid off his shirt. "You have too many clothes on." Kid said indicating my shirt.

I stood and removed my top and sports bra at once. I then removed my shoes and laid down on the couch next to Kid. He slipped off his shoes and moved to kneel between my legs. He bent down, supporting himself by placing his hands on either side of my head, and kissed a trail from my collarbone down to my nipple, nipping and licking as he went. He sucked my nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the bud.

He gasped when he felt my ponytail turned whip wrap around his now completely hard shaft. I stroked him slowly.

"Ngh." He closed his eyes.

I leaned up and latched onto his neck to leave my mark. I slid my hands down his back to the waistband of his pants and brought them to the button on the front.

**Kid POV**

I couldn't take her teasing much longer. I needed her, all of her. When she reached the button on my pants I knew we were thinking the same thing, but I'm too much of a gentleman to take her on a couch, no, our first time must be on a bed.

"Miki, where's your room?"

"End of the hall."

That's all I needed to know. I took her in my arms and carried her to the bedroom. I set her on the edge of the bed and removed my pants and boxers at once. I then knelt before Miki and slid my fingers into the waistband of her shorts, I looked up at her and when she raised her hips and nodded I removed her shorts and panties in one go.

She moved up the bed and I followed. I supported myself on my hands and latched onto the nipple that I hadn't paid any attention to. I moved one hand down her body to her inner thigh.

"Mmmm." She hummed.

_I needed to know._ I slid two fingers into her wet heat. _I'll be her first._

She blushed when she must have realized I had found out.

I retracted my fingers. "We can stop if you want, I won't force you." I told her knowing that now may be the only chance for her to say stop. "Tell me you don't want this and I'm gone."

**Miki POV**

I didn't want him to go. I took his face in my hands and kissed him. "I want this, I want you." I smiled up at him.

He nodded and positioned himself before slowly entering me. Kid stopped when he hit my barrier. He kissed me sweetly before taking my innocence. I bit my lip until I tasted blood to keep from screaming.

**Kid POV**

I stilled my movement and put my forehead to hers. It killed me to see her in pain. I just met her and yet she'd already stolen my heart and virginity.

"Move." She told me softly.

I kissed her, licking away the blood, and did as I was told. My movements were slow and controlled. I kissed from her neck down to the valley between her beautiful breasts.

She moved with me, I'd never felt anything like what I was feeling at that moment.

"Faster, harder." She told me.

I was more than happy to do as requested.

**Miki POV**

Kid quickened the pace, but I stayed with him and wrapped my legs around his waist. I quite enjoyed the new angle…

"Ahh." … and apparently so did Kid.

I ran my fingers through his hair. He was amazing. I gave Kid my innocence, but he had stolen my heart.

"Miki."

"Yes Kid?"

"Ngh, I'm close."

"Me too."

He thrust hard a few more times and felt myself get closer to the edge.

"Kid." I panted.

"Come for me Miki."

I did, taking him with me. He collapsed on me and I held him close, feeling safe under his weight.

**Kid POV**

When I caught my breath I rolled Miki and I over so that she was lying on my chest. I traced her ankh tattoo lazily.

"That was amazing." She said.

"I agree." I closed my eyes and smiled. I had to tell her how I felt and hope she felt the same. "I love you Miki." I felt her breath catch and my heart stop.

She lifted her head and looked me in the eyes, smiling. "I love you too Kid."

I let out the breath I had been holding. Miki rested her head on my chest and fell asleep, I soon followed suit with a smile on my face and the girl of my dreams in my arms.

**Next Morning**

**Miki POV**

I woke to an empty bed. _It must have meant nothing to him at all._ I heard my text message tune sound and found that the message was from Kid:

_I'm sorry I had to leave, Liz texted me saying father had a mission for us, I will call you later._

_-Death the Kid_

_p.s. Last night really did happen. I love you Miki._

I can't wait until he gets back.

**Kid POV**

**Shinigami-sama's office (a bit earlier)**

"Well, that's your mission, but before you leave I wish to ask if you've met the new student Miki Mort?" Father asked me.

"Yes father, I have." I had to keep from grinning.

"She was so hot in that outfit!" Spirit cried.

Father was just about to Shinigami chop him but I hit Spirit in the head with Beelzebub first.

Liz, Patty and I began to walk out, but first I turned to face Spirit and father. "Oi, Spirit, she looks even better out of that outfit, and if you touch her you'll answer to me." At that I turned and walked out, leaving behind me three shocked weapons and a very shocked father. I just smiled.

**Me: Wow Kid-kun, you told him. BTW, why are you covered in blood?**

**Liz: He took forever to take out a kishin again. It was symmetrical at first and beat him up.**

**Patty: But then my big sis used me to shoot it and it became asymmetrical so Kid-kun went crazy again. –giggles-**

**Miki: How often does something like this happen?**

**All three of us girls: Way too often!**

**Me: He's got an OCD thing with symmetry.**

**Miki: Then do those stripes in his hair bug him?**

**Kid: I tried dying them but they won't go away! I'M ASYMMETRICAL GARBAGE!**

**We three girls in the know: NOT THIS AGAIN! **


End file.
